Bonbon
by amiedu13
Summary: Shino est en ville, sans Sosuke et Murasame, il vient de sortir d'un magasin de bonbons. Il pense pouvoir passer un après-midi normale mais il ne remarque pas l'ombre aux yeux azurée qui l'observe... Ao/Shino (Yaoi et lemon, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas!)


NDA : Et voici un cadeau de Noël pour tout mes lecteurs et tout simplement tout ceux qui liront ce yaoi ! (avec une mention spéciale pour Shinoyume Hinamoryi) Par contre c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon yaoi (et un lemon tout court) donc soyez indulgents et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas ou à me donner des conseils !

* * *

_**Bonbon**_

Shino leva les yeux vers Murasame, celui-ci volait si haut dans le ciel qu'il en devenait difficile de le voir.

« Je dois aller aider les sœurs à l'église Shino. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. »

Shino tourna sa tête vers Sousuke en souriant et lui dit :

« Je vais me promener encore un peu avant de rentrer ! »

Sousuke hocha la tête avant de partir. Shino attendit qu'il soit parti avant de se remettre à marcher. Il sortit sa perle de sa poche et le regarda pensivement refléter les rayons du soleil. Mais une image d'un jeune aux yeux vairons s'incrusta dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître Ao de son esprit mais l'image persista.

« Shino ! »

Il se retourna pour voir Shinobu s'approchait de lui en courant. Shinobu lui sourit, mais après s'être rapproché, il lui demanda d'un air inquiet :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Shino ? Tu es tout rouge. »

En entendant cela, Shino rougit de plus belle et détourna la tête pour le cacher.

« Shino... ? »

« Je vais bien. »

Il avait répondu rapidement pour que Shinobu ne lui pose pas d'autres questions, il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu y répondre !

« Euh... d'accord... »

Shinobu le regarda avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude mais sembla tout de même accepter sa réponse et se remit à parler en souriant :

« Il y a un nouveau magasin de bonbon qui a ouvert. Ça te dit qu'on y aille ensemble ? »

L'idée de pouvoir manger des bonbons fit disparaître les yeux vairons de l'esprit de Shino qui s'empressa de demander à Shinobu où se trouvait ce magasin. Il s'y rendirent tout les deux et y passèrent une bonne trentaine de minute. C'est alors au milieu de l'après midi que Shinobu partit et que Shino décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Il remarqua alors que Murasame n'était plus avec lui mais, malgré le sentiment de malaise qui le prenait soudainement, il se dit que le corbeau devait simplement voler aux alentours de la ville.

_Bien fait pour lui, _pensa t-il_, il n'aura pas de bonbon !_

Et il se remit en route pour rentrer. C'était le milieu de l'après midi et les rues étaient bandées. Il lui aurait difficile de remarquer l'ombre qui le suivait. Et alors qu'il pénétrait dans une rue vide quelqu'un l'attrapa par le poignet. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il fut plaqué contre un mur, les mains tenues au dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux vers son agresseur et se figea en rencontrant le regard vairons qui le hantait plus tôt dans la journée.

« Tu ne te débats pas aujourd'hui, Shino ? »

Les paroles de Ao le sortirent de sa stupeur et il tenta de se libérer, mais Ao gardait sur lui une prise serrée.

« Lâ-lâche-moi ! »

Mais Ao ne semblait pas l'écouter, son visage penché au dessus du sien et se rapprochant de plus en plus. Shino recula contre le mur pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme, mais il était piégé et toute échappatoire lui était impossible. Ao laissa s'échapper un rire alors qu'il se penchait à l'oreille de Shino pour lui murmurer :

« Tu ne veux pas faire ça ? »

Et sans prévenir, il embrasse Shino. Celui-ci ne se débattit pas, trop surpris et concentré sur le goût des lèvres de l'ombre. Le baiser dura longtemps, sans que Shino ne fasse quoi que soit pour y mettre fin. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le besoin de respirer se fit. Ao avait lâché les poignets de Shino, mais il ne tenta pas de fuir. Ao prit Shino de surprise et lui mordilla la lèvre, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Shino laissa s'échapper un gémissement alors que le baiser s'approfondissait lentement. Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Ao alors que celui-ci l'avait attrapé par les hanches. Une nouvelle fois, le baiser prit fin.

Shino était perdu, il ignorait pourquoi il ne se débattait pas. Sa raison lui disait de s'enfuir alors qu'il en était encore temps. Mais au fond de lui, quelque chose voulait rester, voulait goûter une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Ao. Le regard emplie d'envie, de désir que lui envoyait le concerné ne l'aidait pas. Mais les baisers de Ao, que ce soit sur les lèvres ou le cou, lui firent peu à peu perdre la raison et l'idée de fuir disparue.

« Shino... je te veux. »

Shino, encore ivre de plaisir et aveuglé par les sensations nouvelles qui s'acharnaient sur lui, ne répondit qu'avec un hochement de tête entre deux baisers. Ao sourit en réponse et le prit dans ses bras. Il se mit à courir et avant même que Shino ne le remarque, ils se trouvaient dans une chambre. Ao le posa sur l'unique lit de la chambre et contempla le regard embrumé avant de se pencher sur lui, s'emparant une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Il passa ses mains en dessous du T-shirt de Shino, ses mains se baladant sur la peau douce du jeune garçon. Il joua avec les tétons de celui-ci, Shino gémissant alors que les mains habiles continuaient à jouer. Mais ses gémissements s'amplifièrent lorsque Ao s'attaqua à son cou, laissant des marques rouges sur son passage. Il pressa son torse contre celui du plus grand, mais Ao le repoussa contre le lit et lui enleva son haut. Il se pencha sur Shino et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, puis sur le cou et sur le torse. Les marques rouges des suçons et des baisers couvrant la peau de porcelaine, Ao les effleurant de ses mains. Il mordit l'un des tétons tout en jouant avec l'autre, le garçon gémissant en appelant son nom.

« Aaaah... Ao...Aah ! »

Ao ne put plus le supporté et ses mains descendirent plus bas, mais il plongea tout d'abord ses yeux azuré dans le regard couleur émeraude de Shino. Il l'embrassa d'une manière rassurante alors qu'il passait ses mains dans son pantalon.

« A-Ao ! Aaaah ! »

Shino serra la chemise de Ao alors que celui-ci le pénétra avec un doigt. La douleur se mélangea avec son plaisir.

« Chut... tout va bien. »

Shino se cambra de douleur alors qu'Ao le pénétra lentement et, lui laissant le temps de s'habiter, commença à bouger ses doigts lentement. Après la vague de douleur qui l'avait pris, ce fut le plaisir qui submergea Shino. Et ce fut avec un gémissement de protestation de sa part qu'Ao retira ses doigts. Celui-ci retira le pantalon et le caleçon de Shino, le laissant entièrement nu. Ao le regarda avec désir alors qu'il retirait ses vêtements. Pouvant voir que Shino avait peur, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement pour le rassurer.

« Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le moi. »

Shino hocha lentement la tête. Ao le regarda quelques secondes, hésitant, mais il pressa tout de même son sexe à l'entrée de Shino. Il le pénétra rapidement, faisant crier Shino de douleur. Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux du plus jeune alors qu'il répétait le nom du plus âgé. Il serrait les draps du lit, la tête tournée sur le côté, disant entre deux gémissements :

« Ao... s'il te plaît... »

Ao comprit immédiatement ce que voulait le plus petit. Il l'embrassa langoureusement en se mettant à bouger. Le garçon gémit alors que son sexe durcissait lentement.

« A-Ao... Aaaah ! »

Ao avait touché une partie sensible de Shino. Un frisson parcourut Ao alors que ses gémissements s'intensifiaient et qu'il frappait de nouveau la partie sensible.

« Ao... je... ! »

Ao accéléra son rythme, se sentant venir et sachant que Shino ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il frappa une dernière fois la partie sensible avant de se libérer en même temps que Shino.

Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, tentant de reprendre leurs souffles, l'esprit encore embrumé par le plaisir. Ao se retira lentement de Shino et le couvrit d'une couverture. Il se pencha lentement et embrassa le front du garçon qui avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée.

Il soupira doucement, de l'amour et de la douceur remplissant son regard azuré. Il remarqua un bonbon sur le sol, qui avait du tomber lorsqu'ils avaient enlevés leurs habits. Il ramassa et le mangea, mais il fronça les sourcils. Se tournant vers Shino pour lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, il dit :

« Shino a bien meilleur goût. »


End file.
